Cielo de Acuarela
by Okami-AIK
Summary: Weiss Schnee, tras negarse a cumplir una orden de genocidio, tiene que vivir su vida como fugitiva del rey Jacques Schnee mientras su hermano Whitley le da caza. Y en los ojos plateados de Ruby encontrará la manera de sobrevivir y vencer. "Ruby Rose, no sé si tu amor es una extraña bendición o es mi castigo..." [Whiterose] [AU Werewolf] [3/6]
1. Traición

Yahallo! Soy Aik de nueva cuenta, trayendo a fanfiction otra historia de RWBY, esta vez un White Rose que tuve en la cabeza desde un viaje que hice a CDMX hace poco más de 2 meses y que apenas hoy, producto de mi depresión, pude comenzar a escribir. Ha sido un fin de semana difícil, posiblemente los meses siguientes igual lo sean, pero hey, esas son buenas noticias si es que existe alguien que lee esto porque me van a tener escribiendo muy seguido.

Este fanfic está dedicado a la escritora **Alex Zoldyeck**, quien fue la primera persona a la que le conté sobre este fanfic porque lo soñé, ya que la noche anterior nos habíamos quedado hasta tarde comiendo y hablando del White Rose e hizo que esta idea se me quedara en la cabeza.

El fanfic tendrá 6 capítulos que ya están definidos. Planeo subir uno por semana si es que la depresión o flojera no me ganan. Así mismo será un AU así que no esperen que las cosas sean fieles a la serie (Alguien me dijo por ahí una vez la frase "mi historia, mis reglas" y creo que la voy a aplicar aquí xd).

Cambio y fuera.

* * *

**Cielo de Acuarela.**

By: _Okami-AIK_

Capítulo I - Traición

_"Siento el palpitar de los tambores como si supieran mi destino. Es la luna que arde, es el presagio de la sangre en mi camino"._

Un par de botas se dejaban ver entre la nieve de aquel día. Junto a esas botas, otras más se hicieron presentes en la caminata, detrás de las primeras, claro está. Una figura encapuchada se alzó como líder ante las personas que caminaban tras ella.

—Capitán.

Una voz femenina respondió.

—¿Sí?

—¿Nos presentaremos también nosotros ante Su Majestad a responder por la derrota de esta campaña?

La figura suspiró y con pesar se quitó la capucha, dejándose ver una figura femenina de 17 años, cabello blanco, ojos azules y semblante serio.

—No. Responderé ante el Rey por esto yo sola.

Y seguido de eso, siguieron marchando hacia adelante, donde ya se podían visualizar las fronteras de su reino.

.

.

.

El Reino de Atlas era un reino situado en Solitas, al norte de Remnant y por mucho tiempo bajo la Casa Real Schnee estuvo en tiempos de gloria. Todo había comenzado con Nicholas Schnee después de la Gran Guerra de Remnant, destacándose por el descubrimiento del Dust como material de reforzamiento, construcción, combustible e incluso bélico. Sin embargo, tras la muerte de éste, la única hija de Nicholas contrajo matrimonio con un capitán de su ejército el cual adquirió su apellido y pasó a ser el nuevo rey. De este modo, se dio a conocer el nombre de Jacques Schnee en todo el continente. Jacques era un hombre guerrero, estratega nato, pero también era muy apegado a sus creencias y a sus ideales. Uno de esos ideales, era la notable diferencia entre humanos y faunos, mismos que él no dejaba de considerar -animales-.

Y tras la muerte de su esposa, él no tuvo ningún reparo en dar sus pensamientos a conocer, pese a la desaprobación de la mayoría de la población de su reino.

Sin embargo, no todo pudo ser gris: del matrimonio real nacieron 3 hijos: Winter, Weiss y Whitley Schnee. La primera se convirtió en princesa real, mientras que Weiss y Whitley se convirtieron en capitanes: Weiss era la capitana del ejército del norte y Whitley era capitán del ejército que se encargaba de resguardar Mantle, la parte inferior del reino.

Cuando Jacques Schnee asumió el reino, los reinos de Vale, Mistral y Vacuo lo vieron como una oportunidad para conquistar el bien posicionado reino de Atlas, por lo que el rey no dudó en enviar a sus 2 hijos capitanes a proteger las fronteras. Weiss lo había logrado tras una campaña exitosa, sin embargo, al proteger la frontera entre Mistral y Solitas en Argus, se enfrentó con un ejército que menguó sus fuerzas e incapaz de continuar tuvo que retirarse de nuevo a la capital.

Y ahí estaba, caminando con su armadura manchada en sangre por las calles de la capital mientras la gente le observaba como héroe y villano a la vez. Lo poco que quedó de su ejército se quedó de pie a las afueras del Palacio Real, mientras ella continuó su camino, dispuesta a enfrentar a su padre por sus acciones.

—¡No es posible que haya pasado eso!

Weiss solamente agachaba la cabeza, inclinada ante su padre sin poder hacer o decir nada.

—¡Te di un ejército de 10,000 hombres y regresas con 250! ¿¡Qué clase de capitán eres!?

—Yo... el clima en Argus es difícil, sus montañas también. La campaña estaba en orden, Su Majestad, es solo que...

Jacques, encolerizado, había lanzado una daga que había dado justo a los pies de su hija y capitán.

—¡Suficiente!

Tras eso el rey se levantó, caminando con lentitud hacia su hija hasta quedar frente a ella.

—Levántate, Weiss Schnee...

La aludida se levantó mirándole con semblante cansado. Lo único que quería ella tras las múltiples batallas era descansar, no aguantar más gritos de su padre.

—Diga...

El hombre la rodeó un par de veces, mirándole, hasta que frente a ella de nueva cuenta le tomó del rostro y con una nueva daga, hizo un corte limpio a su ojo izquierdo desde su ceja hasta su pómulo. Weiss con ello solo atinó a llevarse la mano al rostro, tratando de detener la sangre de su nueva herida.

—Este es un recordatorio de que no voy a tolerar el fracaso, ni siquiera por ser mi hija. Mañana tenemos audiencia con los sabios del consejo para determinar el siguiente paso. Ahora lárgate.

Sin atreverse a decir o hacer algo más, Weiss Schnee se dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Por fin el día había terminado.

.

.

.

Eran las 10 de la noche del mismo día. Weiss había terminado de atender la herida de su ojo con el líder de enfermería del Palacio Real y ahora tras una ducha, descansaba entre los aposentos que le correspondían como princesa. Había pasado 10 meses de campaña militar metida durmiendo en una tienda de campaña, por lo que el dejarse caer de espaldas a su cama fue la sensación más reconfortante que tuvo durante casi un año.

Sin embargo, su descanso fue breve, pues escuchó una plática entre un par de sirvientas. Era lo usual tras el término de labores, pero el tópico de esta le llamó la atención.

—Algunas personas dicen que el rey Schnee está enloqueciendo y que la huida de la princesa Winter le ha afectado más de lo que todo mundo pensaba… —decía una de las sirvientas—. Esa joven siempre miró con admiración a los otros 2 hijos del rey por dedicarse a las labores militares mientras ella debía permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada aquí. Una pena que haya decidido tomar el mal camino.

—Otros dicen que el director de la Academia de Fuerzas Armadas de Atlas, James Ironwood fue quien le ayudó a huir con un bandido de la tribu Branwen de Mistral. Quizá se marchó solamente en búsqueda de aventuras y libertad. Nadie sabe la verdad.

—Supongo que el destino del reino se sabrá mañana. Su Majestad ha estado teniendo esos sueños con más frecuencia.

Weiss prestó más atención tras la sorpresa inicial de saber los posibles motivos de la huida de su hermana del reino. Se apegó a la puerta con cuidado tratando de escuchar más detalles de la servidumbre.

—¿Crees que el lobo sea una metáfora?

—Sí. Es imposible que una bestia gobierne.

—Yo no supe exactamente de que fue el sueño de Su Majestad.

—Verás, según lo que escuché el otro día, Su Majestad Schnee soñó con un lobo gris que, tras destrozarlo, se apoderó del reino de Atlas para gobernar. Unos dicen que ese sueño puede volverse realidad, otros dicen que solo se está volviendo loco por su obsesión de tratar a los faunos como seres inferiores. Mandó a traer a todos los sabios y adivinos, ofreciendo 500,000 lien a quien logre darle una interpretación de dicho sueño.

—Es una locura. Lo único que agradezco es que la capitana Weiss Schnee está de vuelta y el capitán Whitley no tarda en llegar en unos días. La capital se siente más segura con ellos aquí.

Weiss no pudo escuchar nada más debido a que las personas se habían marchado ya. Caminó hacia el ventanal de su habitación, mirando la luna llena a través de este y sosteniendo entre sus manos a Myrtenaster, su espada personal. Su padre estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero no dudaría ni un segundo en matar para defender a seres inocentes de su reino.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente se hizo al atardecer una reunión en el salón del Trono. Ahí, Jacques Schnee permanecía sentado y frente a él se encontraban los 4 sabios del reino, mismos que se encontraban discutiendo entre ellos. Así mismo, se encontraban los adivinos del reino, los cuales no dudaron en sacar de nueva cuenta el tema del sueño que Weiss, quien estaba parada en ese mismo lugar vestida con su uniforme de capitán, ya conocía de sobra.

—Su Majestad… ¿Puede indicarnos de vuelta que fue lo que soñó?

—Sí, llevo días soñando que un lobo gris llega al reino, dirigiéndose en específico al Palacio Real. Junto a él se encuentra una figura vestida de blanco, la cual le sigue en todo momento. No parece un lobo adulto, sino que más bien parece un cachorro. Sin embargo, su naturaleza sigue siendo letal, pues irrumpe en mis aposentos, matándome. Tras eso, la figura de blanco y el lobo se alzan, tomando el reino para sí. Y entonces despierto.

—¿Siempre es el mismo sueño, Su Majestad?

—Siempre.

—Bien. Pues… —habló un joven adivino—. El sueño es algo más o menos literal de acontecimientos a futuro contra usted. El lobo simboliza un fauno muy joven y la figura de color blanco simboliza un Atlesiano. Por tanto, la recomendación que yo le hago a Su Majestad es que procure tener más cuidado con colaboradores que tengan que ver con personas de naturaleza fauno en el reino. Esto le permitirá sentirse más seguro.

—Quizá esto tenga que ver con la leyenda de los ojos plateados… — habló otro adivino.

—¿Leyenda?

—Así es, Su Majestad. En los reinos inferiores existe la leyenda de los guerreros de ojos plateados. Dichos guerreros podían convertirse en licántropos. Pero es eso, una mera leyenda.

—Al final… —Jacques suspiró, llevándose una mano a la sien—. Al final todo tiene relación con esas cosas inferiores, por lo que he tomado mi elección. Ya que hubo dos personas que dieron su aproximación a mi sueño, la cantidad acordada se dividirá entre esas personas. Pueden retirarse todos, menos la capitán Schnee.

De esa manera todos abandonaron el salón del Trono a excepción de Weiss, la cual se quedó en silencio en el lugar donde estuvo desde el inicio de la reunión.

—Supongo que te preguntarás por qué no te permití retirarte.

—Así es, Su Majestad.

—Tengo la oportunidad perfecta para que repares el error tan grande que cometiste en batalla, Weiss.

—A sus órdenes.

—Tus ordenes directas a partir de este momento es matar a todo fauno con ojos grises o plateados que encuentres en el reino. No me importa quien sea, o de qué familia venga. Lo harás y me traerás la cabeza de cada uno que encuentres.

Ante la petición de su padre, a Weiss se le heló la sangre. Sabía que Jacques Schnee tenía una profunda aversión a los faunos, pero jamás creyó que eso, sumado a su temor de perder el poder, lo hicieran convertirse en un genocida.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Acaso debo repetir de nuevo tu orden, capitán Weiss Schnee?

—¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡Soy un capitán!

—No necesariamente debes hacerlo tú, pero si darle órdenes a tus hombres para que lo hagan.

—¿Y asesinar faunos inocentes por un sueño tuyo que cualquier loco se pudo inventar su interpretación? ¡De ninguna manera!

—¿No lo estás entendiendo? No es una elección, Weiss… ¡Es una orden directa!

Ante esto y producto de su rabia, Weiss se atrevió a desenfundar a Myrtenaster, apuntándola hacia su padre.

—¡Prometimos proteger a las personas de este reino! ¿¡Te volviste loco!?

—¡Creo que alguien ha olvidado su posición aquí! ¿¡No lo entiendes, Weiss!? ¡No son humanos! ¡Son animales! ¡Y no te pido acabar con todos, sino con algunos que compartan un simple rasgo!

Weiss no dejó en ningún momento de dejar de apuntar con su arma al rey. Suspiraba cansada, harta, con un poco de miedo, pero fuertemente decidida a no cumplir una orden tan inhumana.

—Hice mi voto de proteger a los habitantes de Atlas, sin distinción de apariencias o razas. Creo que tú también deberías de recordar tu misión en esta tierra.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!? —bramó Jacques, para luego llamar a la guardia real—. ¡Soldados!

Tras eso, la guardia real se hizo presente, llenado el salón del Trono con 40 elementos.

—¡Ordene, Su Majestad!

—La capitán Weiss Schnee está acusada de traición hacia la Corona Real. Ya saben qué hacer.

Tras eso, múltiples soldados dieron un paso al frente.

—Capitán Weiss Schnee, queda usted arrestada bajo el cargo de traición hacia…

El soldado no terminó la frase, pues Weiss le atravesó con Myrtenaster. Los demás soldados al ver caer a su compañero se dispusieron a atacar a quien alguna vez había sido su superior, pero las habilidades de Weiss para el combate con espadas los superaban por mucho. Poco a poco fueron cayendo varios, pero llegó otro grupo de soldados, los cuales hicieron retroceder a Weiss a tal punto de que la ahora excapitán se vio forzada a abandonar el Palacio Real, corriendo por las calles mientras los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros iban detrás de ella dispuestos a darle caza. Tras aproximadamente 10 minutos corriendo, atravesó las fronteras de la capital, internándose en el bosque de Mantle. Tan preocupada estaba por su huida, que no se dio cuenta de una trampa para animales que había en el suelo, la cual le hizo tropezar junto a un barranco y del cual cayó para luego desmayarse mientras ya la luna se alzaba en el cielo, llegando la noche a los bosques.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Atlas, una figura vestida de capitán se presentó ante Jacques. Era Whitley Schnee, quien acababa de llegar después de proteger con éxito los bosques y las minas de Dust de Mantle. Inclinándose ante su padre, Whitley preguntó el motivo de su llamada.

—Tu hermana Weiss, ha sido formalmente acusada de traición. Tráela de vuelta, viva o muerta.

El joven Schnee sonrió, para posteriormente darse la vuelta y marcharse rumbo a su misión.

—Considérala muerta, padre.


	2. Ruby Rose

Yahallo. Estoy de vuelta porque mi ánimo no me deja hacer nada más que escribir. Word me dice que con esta historia hice aproximadamente 90 páginas. Ojalá tuviera esa misma dedicación para hacer mi tesis.

Cambio y fuera.

* * *

**Cielo de Acuarela.**

By: _Okami-AIK_

Capítulo II - Ruby Rose

_"Y así te encontré junto a las flores como me lo dijo el adivino: que un día con tu amor yo pintaría de dolor el paraíso"._

Sangre, luna y noche era lo último que recordaba.

Y entonces despertó y miró todo a su alrededor. Era una habitación iluminada por veladoras y ella se encontraba solamente vestida con su pantalón y camisola, mismos que estaban manchados de sangre. Por otra parte, en una silla al otro lado de la habitación se encontraban perfectamente limpias su armadura y su espada.

"Es imposible que haya sobrevivido".

Tocó la herida de su ojo, sintiendo dolor. Sabía que la misma se había abierto de nueva cuenta, pero estaba limpia y con un ungüento sobre ella por lo que no dudo haber sido tratada de todas sus heridas. Pudo comprobarlo así mismo al revisar sus brazos y abdomen, notando que las heridas habían sido curadas también. Duró unos cuántos segundos asimilándolo, hasta que reunió valor para levantarse de la cama y caminar hasta el exterior de la habitación, donde encontró a un hombre vestido con capucha de color cobriza junto al fuego de una gran chimenea.

—Capitán Schnee, veo que ha despertado.

Weiss se llevó la mano por instinto a su cintura, dispuesta a sacar su espada. No obstante, se dio cuenta de que no la llevaba consigo, pues se había quedado en la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—No ha comido en 2 días. ¿Está usted hambrienta?

Weiss comenzaba a ser impaciente. Sin embargo, un ruido de sus entrañas indicando la falta de alimento le hizo suspirar y resignarse.

—Tengo un poco de hambre, sí.

—Le serviré algo de comer — respondió el hombre, levantándose de su lugar frente a la chimenea y caminando hacia la cocina donde en un fogón, se encontraba un caldero a fuego lento. Sirvió un poco de lo que parecía ser un guiso de carne y regresó al lugar donde Weiss estaba parada, dándoselo.

—Si requiere algo más, hágamelo saber.

—¿Quién eres?

El hombre se descubrió la cabeza y se quitó la capa, dejándola en un perchero de madera. Tras eso se dio la media vuelta, revelando el rostro de un hombre de mediana edad de ojos ámbar, piel morena y cabello cobrizo. Weiss reconoció su rostro inmediatamente.

—Russet...

—Así es, capitán. Soy Bruno Russet, ahora adivino real.

—Me entregarás a mi padre ¿Cierto?

—No lo haré. No veo por qué me conviene forjar más vínculos con un hombre que está destinado a fracasar.

—¿De qué hablas?

Bruno se dejó caer en un sillón junto al fuego de nueva cuenta.

—Lo que el otro adivino y yo le dijimos a su padre, no era del todo verdad. El sueño que tuvo es algo literal de los acontecimientos que están por venir.

—¿Quieres decir que el lobo y el traidor son reales?

—Lo son, capitán. Y a pesar de lo que ha hecho su padre de ordenar el asesinato de todo ser que tenga ojos plateados, no va a poder evitarlo.

—Pero... no hay mucha gente con ese color de ojos, por lo que no debe de haber problema. ¿O sí?

—Hay una diferencia muy grande entre la capacidad de la gente que tiene ojos plateados y la gente que tiene ojos grises. Y eso es algo que los soldados de su padre no saben. No podrían distinguir a un guerrero de un simple humano o fauno.

Weiss se sentó en el suelo en la alfombra que adornaba el lugar, mirando a Bruno mientras este continuaba dándole información.

—Bruno... ¿Esto quiere decir que si yo hubiera aceptado la orden de mi padre habría matado a muchos inocentes realmente?

—Así es, pero de todos modos no se ha resuelto nada. Su padre ordenó a su hermano menor, Whitley, que siguiera con los planes por lo que el joven capitán ya debe de estar buscando incansablemente en todos los pueblos de Mantle a gente con esas características. Pero no lo va a conseguir.

—Honestamente, ya lo que ocurra con el reino de mi padre y la dinastía de los Schnee es algo que dejó de importarme desde que abandoné Atlas. Lo único que quiero es recuperarme de mis heridas y comenzar a ganarme la vida. Ni siquiera sé cómo comenzar a hacerlo, pero algo he de encontrar.

—Su destino está más ligado a la casa de su padre hoy más que nunca, capitán Schnee. Eso es algo que debería saberlo.

Seguido de eso, Bruno se levantó de nueva cuenta para luego buscar en un par de cajones una piedra pirita y un cuarzo de color blanco. Seguido de eso se los dio a Weiss, sentándose frente a ella.

—Va a chocar estas piedras entre sí. Una es rica en hierro, la otra es lo suficientemente fuerte como para producir una chispa. Sin embargo, como este es un ritual, en lugar de la chispa que espera saldrá una llamarada, así que le sugiero tener cuidado. La llamarada y su color me dirán todo lo que necesito saber de usted.

—Entendido.

Weiss ejecutó el procedimiento como Bruno se lo había indicado. Tras un par de choques la chispa surgió y con ella una llamarada fugaz que no duró más que 5 segundos. Weiss, creyendo que había hecho algo mal, intentó hacerlo de vuelta pero la mano del adivino le detuvo.

—Ya he sabido todo lo que tenía que saber de usted, capitán Schnee.

—¿Qué ocurre? — Weiss le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Usted cree en el amor?

Weiss lo pensó un poco: el amor lo había visto pocas veces presente en su vida. Cuando pensaba en amor, pensaba en los abrazos que a veces compartía con Winter y su madre cuando esta estaba viva aún. Sin embargo, cuando ambas se marcharon Weiss creyó que no volvería a encontrarlo, por lo que su respuesta la tenía más que clara.

—Alguna vez creí en él y lo viví, pero no creo que eso ocurra de nuevo.

Bruno suspiró para posteriormente cruzarse de brazos.

—Junto a las flores, capitán, usted encontrará a alguien que será motivo de su alegría, felicidad y volverá a creer. Sin embargo, debe de tener cuidado también pues las malas elecciones que usted pueda o no pueda tomar podrían hacer que ese amor pinte de dolor su paraíso.

—Entiendo.

—Seguro está cansada. Más tarde tendré un cambio de pantalón y camisola para usted. Por ahora le sugiero volver a la cama y descansar. Pronto podrá continuar su camino.

.

.

.

Weiss se acostó de nueva cuenta intentando conciliar el sueño sin éxito. Pensaba en las palabras de Bruno y el cómo las cosas se podían complicar con lo que se le había dicho.

"Es solo un adivino y charlatán. No creo que algo malo ocurra".

Tras unos minutos cayó dormida, transportándose en sus sueños a un bosque que ya conocía. Era el bosque de Mantle y la oscuridad era todo lo que le rodeaba. Caminó a través de los árboles, contemplando luciérnagas que iluminaban su camino.

Y entonces la escuchó.

"Weiss"

La aludida volteó a todos lados tratando de encontrar la presencia de la persona que la estaba llamando. Era una voz tierna, dulce y llena de paz. Una voz con un tono que nunca estuvo acostumbrada a escuchar.

"Weiss... ¿Dónde estás? Te necesito aquí".

La capitán pasó de caminar a correr por el bosque hasta llegar a un claro en medio de este, encontrando una fogata encendida con el mismo fuego rojo que vio en sus manos producto de las técnicas de Bruno.

El fuego desapareció.

Y entonces Weiss despertó y se levantó abruptamente. Asustada y confundida miró hacia todos los rincones posibles de la habitación para luego dejarse caer de espaldas a la cama.

"Esa sopa tenía algo. Sí, eso debe de ser".

Tras su pequeña reflexión cayó dormida una vez más.

.

.

.

La peliblanca se levantó casi a mediodía de la mañana siguiente, viendo que Bruno efectivamente había dejado un juego de pantalón y camisola de color blanco con las insignias Schnee en la silla donde estaba la armadura. Weiss aprovechó para pasar al pequeño baño que estaba junto a la habitación con el fin de asearse y vestirse. Así mismo se calzó las botas grises y su armadura para luego salir de la habitación, pero no encontró a Bruno en ningún rincón de la casa. Salió, le encontró cortando madera y rápidamente tomó un hacha, uniéndosele.

—No es necesario, capitán — objetó el adivino.

—Permíteme pagar mi deuda antes de marcharme.

—Supuse que se marcharía. Aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer.

—Supongo.

Tras un rato terminaron de cortar leña y tras llevarla al interior de la cabaña, se dispusieron a comer lo que había quedado del guiso de la noche anterior. Finalmente, Weiss se levantó de la mesa, le dio la mano a Bruno como muestra de su agradecimiento y tomó su espada para luego marcharse.

—Siempre que necesite a donde llegar, es usted bienvenida en este lugar.

—Te lo agradezco.

Weiss caminó por el bosque teniendo en mente conseguir un lugar al anochecer para pasarlo. Lo encontró al atardecer junto a un río, por lo que determinó que ese sería su lugar. Se acercó a la orilla, descubriendo que el río de dulce agua aún tenía peces en él, por lo que se dispuso a sacar un par para poder cenar. Recordó un viejo mechero que tenía entre sus cosas, por lo que tras juntar algo de madera pudo utilizarlo para encender una fogata que la mantuviera con una temperatura ideal para poder dormir. Por suerte, esa parte del bosque no estaba nevada, al contrario del resto del bosque.

"Finalmente puedo descansar".

Tras cenar, Weiss se acostó sobre una manta que le había proporcionado Bruno en una pequeña mochila. La noche comenzaba a ser fría, pero seguramente con la fogata no la pasaría tan mal. Sin embargo, tratando de conciliar el sueño de nueva cuenta y recordando el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior decidió levantarse y caminar.

"Ni siquiera sé que estoy buscando".

De esa manera se adentró en el bosque tratando de encontrar algo que le diera indicios de lo que anteriormente había soñado. Y tal como en aquel sueño, las luciérnagas se hicieron presentes en su camino, guiándola. El bosque así mismo ya comenzaba a recuperar la frialdad que en la orilla del río no sentía y los árboles nevados comenzaron a hacerse presentes. A medida que Weiss caminaba no lograba escuchaba esa dulce voz que apareció en sus sueños. Suspiró y tras atravesar la maleza, encontró un claro con una diferencia: en él había un prado sin nieve y dicho prado estaba cubierto totalmente de hermosas rosas de color rojo. Observó así mismo a medida que se acercaba, a una adolescente durmiendo entre un lecho de pétalos de rosa, aparentemente hecho con las mismas que ahí se encontraban. Se acercó lo suficiente para observarle con detenimiento: piel blanca, cabello negro con puntas rojizas y pequeña de estatura y complexión, cubierta por una capa roja. Con cuidado le tomó del hombro, moviéndole con suavidad para poderle despertar.

"No es mi culpa..." — la chica mencionaba dormida—. "Yo nunca elegí nacer así..." —Una lágrima se dejó ver en sus ojos cerrados—. "Me odio a mí misma por ser de esta manera..."

Weiss suspiró, sintiendo la necesidad de inclinarse ante el lecho de pétalos, acariciando con duda la cabeza de la adolescente que se veía un par de años más joven que ella. Y habló, ignorando a su razón, la cual siempre había regido su vida.

"No es tu culpa. Nadie elige su forma de nacer o ser. Es lo que tú piensas y haces lo que define quién eres. Así que no te odies por algo que no puedes cambiar".

Finalmente, la capitán pudo tomar los cabellos de la joven con ambas manos, sin dejar de proporcionar las caricias que ya le estaba dando antes mientras alzó su rostro al cielo, observando las nubes y los pequeños copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer incluso en ese prado que parecía inmune a las inclemencias del tiempo.

"Levántate y convierte en fortaleza lo que odias de ti y úsalo a tu favor. No sé lo que haya pasado, pero quiero que sepas que yo no te odiaré..."

Las manos de la chica se aferraron a la armadura de Weiss.

"Mamá... Yang... Papá... los extraño mucho".

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, revelando un par de ojos plateados como la luna, mismos que parpadearon soñolientos para luego mirarle con atención. Mirada plateada contra mirada azul.

—Tú...

Weiss retrocedió un poco, esperando pacientemente a que la chica terminara de despertar.

—Escucha, no quise molestarte. Yo solo...

—¿Quien...? ¿Quién eres tú?

Weiss, frente a ella le miró antes de responder.

—Humana también. ¿Qué estás haciendo en el bosque?

—¿A qué te refieres con humana?

La capitán frunció el ceño.

—¿Eres idiota? ¿No puedes reconocer a otro de tu especie?

—Lo siento. Yo... no sé qué estoy diciendo.

Weiss relajó el semblante.

—No importa. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—No sé si sea bueno que lo sepas. Siempre he llevado destrucción a todos aquellos que saben cómo me llamo.

—Estará todo bien. —Weiss apuntó a Myrtenaster—. Puedo protegerme ¿Lo ves?

—Me llamo Ruby. Ruby Rose.

—Eres demasiado joven para estar durmiendo en un lecho de rosas.

—Es el único lugar en el que puedo encontrar paz después de... varias cosas que pasaron.

—¿Queda tu casa lejos de aquí?

—Tengo una cabaña. Solía vivir en otro lugar con mi familia hasta que yo misma los condené a morir. Me odio tanto...

Weiss se levantó, observando a la chica ante ella y reconociendo el timbre característico de su voz. Era la voz de su sueño. Por tanto, decidió que se quedaría con la chica hasta saber que acontecimientos entrelazaban sus vidas como dijo el adivino.

"Junto a las flores, capitán, usted encontrará a alguien que será motivo de su alegría, felicidad y volverá a creer. Sin embargo, debe de tener cuidado también pues las malas elecciones que usted pueda o no pueda tomar podrían hacer que ese amor pinte de dolor su paraíso" —recordó. Y observó de nueva cuenta a la chica. Era linda, pero no era eso suficiente para hacerle pensar a Weiss que esa chica era de ese alguien de quien Bruno le habló en la mañana.

—No lo creo... — murmuró Weiss para sí misma—. No creo que sea verdad lo que ese adivino me dijo.

—¿Pasa algo? —una interrogante Ruby le observaba con atención.

—Solo pensaba. No es nada grave.

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas? ¿Eres de por aquí cerca? ¡Tu armadura es muy bonita! —preguntó y exclamó la ojiplateada para luego acercarse un poco más a Weiss.

—Soy Weiss Schnee. Alguna vez fui capitana del Ejército Real de Atlas. Ahora solo soy una fugitiva por negarme a cumplir una orden de mi padre, pero supongo que no todas las cosas son como quiero que sean.

—¿Entonces te vas a ir?

—¿Luzco como alguien que tiene un lugar a donde ir, tonta? ¡Agh! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí!

Seguido de eso la capitán se dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse. La chica comenzaba a agotarle su paciencia. Sin embargo, Ruby corrió tras ella.

—¡Espera! ¿¡Ya te vas!?

—Debo irme junto al río. Ahí está mi campamento.

—Pero no me odias... ¿verdad?

—No puedo odiar a quien no conozco.

—Si no tienes a donde ir puedes venir conmigo. Mi cabaña está sola a final de cuentas y tengo una cama libre.

—No necesito tu ayuda. Puedo pasar la noche sola. Será mejor que vuelvas a la cabaña tú, es demasiado peligrosa para una niña el estar en los bosques tan tarde.

Tras sus palabras, Weiss desapareció de la vista de Ruby, caminando hasta su campamento improvisado en el río, descubriendo la sorpresa al llegar de que todo se estaba cubriendo de nieve, inclusive su fogata que ahora yacía apagada. De mala gana asumió su derrota, sabiendo que no podría sobrevivir en el bosque de esa manera y decidió tomar la sugerencia de Ruby por lo que tomó sus cosas y se adentró en el bosque de nueva cuenta encontrando a la peli plateada parada en el mismo lugar donde la dejó.

—Esto no nos hace amigas —Weiss le comentó a Ruby, tomándola de la capucha y arrastrándola unos metros.

—¡Volviste!

.

.

.

Weiss caminó durante un rato observando que a medida que se adentraban en el bosque, más comenzaba a nevar. A su lado estaba Ruby, quien todo el camino le hizo pregunta tras pregunta, mismas que la capitán se concentraba en responder solo con monosílabos. Llegaron al final a una cabaña y tras sacudirse la ropa entraron, encontrando un acogedor espacio en el interior.

—Esta es mi casa.

Weiss se adentró mientras Ruby encendía una a una las velas y los candelabros disponibles en la cabaña.

—Gracias por recibirme.

—¡De nada! Iré por un poco de leña al exterior para la chimenea. No tardaré.

Con esas palabras Ruby salió de la cabaña, quedando Weiss en la soledad de la sala de estar. En una pared se veían varias fotografías de pobre revelado que parecían tener unos años de antigüedad. En ellas se veía a una joven Ruby junto a una mujer igual a ella, quien la capitán supuso que era su madre. Así mismo se veía a un hombre de mediana edad de cabello rubio y ojos azules, quien supuso que era el padre de Ruby a pesar del poco parecido y una chica junto a él que era casi su copia femenina.

—¡Weiss! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Necesito ayuda con la leña!

—Ya voy —respondió la aludida yendo hacia la entrada de la cabaña para recibir a Ruby, quien cargaba con varios troncos partidos encima. La capitán le ayudó a colocarlos en la chimenea y a encender el fuego mientras Ruby fue a la cocina a preparar café y chocolate caliente. Posterior a eso ambas se sentaron frente al fuego.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué pasa, Weiss?

—¿Dónde está tu familia?

—Es difícil de explicarlo. Malos recuerdos...

—No tienes que decirlo si no quieres.

—Yo... mi madre murió en un accidente, pues ella era cazadora del reino de Vale. Tras eso mi padre, mi hermana mayor Yang y yo vivimos en la isla de Patch. Eso hasta que unos cazadores llegaron a casa queriendo hacerle frente a una "amenaza de ojos plateados". Yo sabía que se referían a mí, pero papá y Yang lucharon hasta el cansancio por defenderme. Al final pude escapar de Patch, pero cuando volví los encontré muertos. No corrieron con mi misma suerte porque los abandoné. Y todos los días me culpo por eso. Todos los días pienso en que si no hubiera nacido con este rasgo mi familia seguiría viva.

Weiss se removió inquieta en su asiento, dándose cuenta de la necesidad que tenía de estrechar entre sus brazos a una adolescente que lo único que había hecho era nacer con un rasgo inusual. Comenzó a recordar los días pasados y la orden de su padre, por lo que solo se sintió peor.

—No es tu culpa, Ruby. Te lo dije antes: tómalo como una fortaleza y úsalo a tu favor.

—Los ojos plateados esconden poder, Weiss, pero no puedo controlarlo. Nunca he sabido cómo hacerlo...

La capitán suspiró, dando un par de palmadas a la espalda de la ojiplateada como consuelo.

—¿Qué haces vagando por el bosque si eres un capitán? —de repente preguntó Ruby, mirando fijamente con sus orbes plata a Weiss.

—Hui del Ejército por negarme a cumplir una orden. A veces las cosas son complicadas, te lo dije.

—¿Qué orden era?

Weiss dudó en responder. Si le decía a Ruby que se le había ordenado matar a todas las personas con ojos plateados del reino, posiblemente se quedaría sin lugar en el cual dormir esa noche. Por tanto, decidió ocultarle la verdad.

"Ocultarle las cosas a Ruby no era lo mismo que mentir ¿Verdad?"

—Querían que matara a un grupo de civiles. Y yo prometí protegerlos.

—Pero tu padre es el rey. Él podía liberarte de esa orden.

—Verás, el problema es que él fue quien me lo ordenó.

—¿Entonces ahora eres una fugitiva?

—Sí.

—Y supongo que necesitas donde quedarte.

—Así es.

—Y como tu amiga, supongo que sabes que te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que gustes ¿Verdad?

—Sí... ¡Digo, no! —Weiss corrigió—. Me iré a la mañana. No te molestes.

—No quiero que te vayas... — confesó Ruby para luego abrazarse del brazo de Weiss en una posición bastante incómoda—. He pasado años sin una amistad, sin una compañía. Eres lo más cercano que tengo a eso. Yo te protegeré, pero no te vayas.

—No veo de qué forma una tonta como tú puede protegerme, Ruby.

—Te sorprenderías, capitán.

La albina suspiró con cansancio y se resignó al intento de abrazo de Ruby. Tras un rato ambas se levantaron y Ruby le indicó a Weiss su habitación. Ya dentro la capitán se quitó su armadura y se metió a la cama, durmiéndose casi al instante.

.

.

.

Weiss despertó muy temprano de nueva cuenta, más que nada por imposición militar que por otra cosa. Hizo su rutina de higiene personal y limpieza de armadura para luego bajar las escaleras, encontrando todo en soledad.

"Esta boba aún no se levanta y tenemos que movernos de aquí antes de que el Ejército Real la encuentre. Ojalá tuviera una manera de explicarle a esta tonta lo mucho que su vida corre peligro".

Resignada, subió de nueva cuenta las escaleras y tocó la puerta de la habitación frente a la que le asignaron, abriendo una despeinada Ruby.

—¿Pasa algo, Weiss?

—¿Hay un pueblo cercano?

—Sí, como a 3 kilómetros. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Algunas provisiones, pero no tardaré.

—¿Sabes dónde queda? Podría acompañarte.

—No es necesario...

—¡Iré!

Y como un torbellino entró de nueva cuenta a su habitación, colocándose su capa, haciendo un intento torpe de peinarse y volvió a salir, parándose frente a Weiss.

—¡Vámonos!

—Ay no...

De esa manera ambas se encargaron de caminar por el bosque un par de kilómetros para llegar a un colorido pueblo.

—¿Cómo se ganan la vida aquí? —preguntó una curiosa Weiss.

—Algunos son cazadores y soldados del reino de Mistral. Como los Atlesianos no suelen poner mucha atención a Mantle, múltiples cazadores, estrategas y soldados se establecen aquí por ser un lugar más tranquilo. La gente común y corriente sin embargo tiene sus negocios. Algunos son muy grandes.

—¿Y tú, Ruby?

—Oh, yo vendo madera ocasionalmente y hago algunos encargos para lidiar con los Grimm. Siempre quise ser una cazadora en Beacon, pero nunca se me dio la oportunidad. ¿Tú siempre has sido soldado?

—Sí, siempre lo he sido... — contestó Weiss mientras miraba la fruta que se ofrecía en los diferentes puestos—. Nunca me faltó nada debido a que tengo sangre real, pero no por eso la tuve fácil. A la par de mis deberes académicos tuve que atender la vida militar y eventualmente me convertí en capitán.

—¡Debes de ser alguien muy inteligente!

—¡Por supuesto que lo soy! Es solo que... —Weiss se detuvo abruptamente al observar un callejón en el que un par de soldados Atlesianos sometían a un joven humano. Ruby también los observó y no pudo evitar acercarse a ver que estaba pasando.

—¡Ruby! ¡Espera!

Los soldados en determinado momento dejaron de someter al joven para esposarlo, dispuestos a llevarlo con ellos. El joven solamente les gritaba, pero estos parecían ignorarlo.

—¡Yo no tengo ojos plateados! ¡Mis ojos son grises, carentes de color! ¡Suéltenme!

—¿¡Qué están haciendo!? —exclamó Ruby a los soldados, tan solo para que estos voltearan a verla directamente a los ojos.

—¡Olvida a este otro! ¡La chica tiene ojos plateados! ¡A por ella!

Ruby retrocedió al darse cuenta de que no llevaba consigo a Crescent Rose, su espada personal, recordando que la dejó en la cabaña. Weiss invocó un par de glifos que movieron un par de cajas, impidiendo el paso de los soldados. Tras eso tomó a Ruby del brazo, corriendo a través del pueblo mientras otros soldados iban detrás de ellas. Abandonaron la población y se internaron en el bosque. A medida que corrían Ruby se sentía más y más cansada.

"No de nuevo. No ahora que Weiss está aquí, por favor..."

En determinado momento Ruby se detuvo, observando a la multitud de soldados que les perseguía.

—¡Ruby! ¡No seas tonta! ¿¡Por qué te detienes!?

—Lo siento, Weiss...

Weiss solo pudo observar asombrada como Ruby se despojó de su capa roja para luego ser envuelta por una llamarada de color carmesí. Así mismo los soldados Atlesianos solo pudieron observar dicho fenómeno con asombro. Luego de que la llamarada desapareció, emergió de ella un lobo de pelaje gris y ojos plateados que inmediatamente aulló tras su transformación.

"No puede ser. Ruby es el lobo de los sueños de mi padre..."


	3. Cariño (RS)

Yahallo! Son las 7 am casi y tengo 2 litros de café en la sangre así que les traje esto.

El romance slowburn de 50 capítulos antes del beso no es lo mío (?)

¡Cambio y fuera!

* * *

**Cielo de Acuarela**

By: _Okami-AIK_

Capítulo III - Cariño

_"Y me fui perdiendo en tu perfume de canela, en tus besos con sabor a laberinto"_

Esa mañana el bosque se tiñó de color carmesí. Weiss miraba con asombro como de la llamarada previa emergía un lobo, el cual aulló para imponer su presencia.

Seguido de eso lo único que la albina pudo ver fue una completa carnicería: los soldados del Ejército Real que trataban de enfrentarse a Ruby eran despedazados y hubo otros más que fueron lo suficientemente listos como para huir de ese lugar. La capitán solo se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada, dispuesta a desenfundarla, pero no pudo hacerlo al notar que su extremidad estaba temblando. ¿Era eso miedo a la chica inocente y despreocupada que hasta hace un momento quiso ayudar a otra persona? ¿Su padre realmente tuvo motivos para desconfiar todo el tiempo? Las preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, pero no encontró otra cosa que hacer más que ignorar lo que no podía responder y esperar a que Ruby terminara su acto de defensa para decidir qué hacer.

Debía decidir entre enfrentarla y matarla o hablar con ella. Y para Weiss tomar alguna de las 2 opciones en ese momento le pareció lo más complicado del mundo. Sin embargo, sus ideas de enfrentar a Ruby se disolvieron cuando, tras la carnicería, la forma lobo de Ruby la miró directamente a los ojos. Los ojos plateados de la criatura miraban a Weiss directamente con una mezcla de miedo y tristeza que la capitán sintió inmediatamente. Haciendo caso omiso a su razón decidió acercarse a Ruby, agachándose antes a recoger la capa roja de la que la chica de ojos plateados se despojó antes de su transformación.

—Ruby, no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto... —decía mientras avanzaba a la nombrada—. Tengo miedo, pero quiero entender. De verdad quiero entender.

Ruby solo le continuaba mirando. No despegó su mirada de la capitán incluso cuando esta se arrodilló y le tomó el rostro con las manos, delineando con sus pulgares el pelaje de ese lobo que hasta hace nada era una chica que la noche anterior había encontrado durmiendo en un lecho de rosas. La albina suspiró sin despegar la mirada de los grises ojos y comenzó a notar como poco a poco el imponente cuerpo que tenía frente a sí comenzaba a volverse cenizas para al final entregarle a una cansada adolescente sin fuerzas para continuar.

Ahí, en medio de un día frío y un paisaje nevado, Ruby había vuelto a la normalidad. Su cuerpo, ahora desnudo, estaba parcialmente manchado de sangre y los ojos plata llenos de lágrimas continuaron viendo a la capitán.

—Lo siento, Weiss... —habló finalmente en un tono adolorido y triste—. Me odio tanto de ser de esta manera.

Inmediatamente tras eso, Ruby sintió la calidez de una prenda, dándose cuenta de que Weiss le había cubierto con la capa roja y ahora se encontraba abrazándola.

—No te disculpes. Tienes mucho que explicarme.

—¿No me tienes miedo?

—No. ¿Por qué debería? —Weiss rodó los ojos con fastidio, pero no soltó a Ruby en ningún momento.

—Por lo que soy y...

—¿Por temor a hacerme daño? Eres una tonta, no podrías hacerme nada. —respondió la capitán para luego terminar el abrazo y levantarse, ofreciéndole a Ruby una leve sonrisa y su mano para poderse levantar—. Vamos a casa. Hace frío aquí.

Ruby tomó la mano de la peliblanca y se levantó para luego cubrirse completamente con la capa y caminar al lado de ella sin decir ni una sola palabra. Weiss sabía que el comportamiento de la chica era por el miedo que le daba ser diferente del resto, pero no quiso indagar más. Esperaba que ella tuviera la confianza suficiente como para contarle. A esas alturas matarla ya no era una de sus opciones; si Jacques Schnee realmente había tenido esos sueños y ella había tenido la suerte de encontrar a Ruby, quizá era ya la hora de volver a Atlas en busca de todo lo que se le había arrebatado.

"Me aventaste a la nada y ahora yo regresaré para hacerte pagar" pensaba Weiss mientras continuaba caminando por la blanca nieve mientras se cercioraba de que su acompañante seguía ahí con ella a salvo. La miraba por momentos tan indefensa en su forma humana, tan torpe e inocente de cierta forma. Si alguien le dijera que esa chica se convertía en un lobo de batalla no se lo hubiese creído jamás.

La capitán se detuvo y suspiró para luego voltear a ver a Ruby de nuevo.

—La mayor parte del tiempo sé muchas cosas, pero esta vez no. No quiero perderme. Guíame a la cabaña.

—Pensé que no me lo pedirías, Weiss. Hemos dado vueltas los últimos 10 minutos.

—¡Ruby!

.

.

.

Y ahí estaban al final echadas en un sofá mientras el fuego de la chimenea les otorgaba calor. Era de tarde ya y tras haber llegado a la cabaña la capitán había preparado un baño para la chica de ojos plateados, pidiéndole que se aseara mientras preparaba un guiso de comer. La menor aceptó y tras comer ahora estaban ahí una al lado de la otra sin saber qué decir.

—Ruby.

—¿Sí?

—Lo que pasó en el bosque… Es por tus ojos plateados, ¿verdad?

La menor dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Lo es. Por eso Yang y papá murieron protegiéndome. Ellos no tenían la habilidad que yo, pero mamá si la tenía. Sin embargo, a diferencia de mí ella sí sabía controlar sus transformaciones.

—Lo atribuyo a tu edad, no pareces tener más de 15.

—Esa es mi edad.

—Oh. Yo soy 2 años mayor.

—Eso te vuelve mi superior, Weiss. Como en el ejército en el que estabas.

—A veces siento que yo estaba demasiado pequeña para estar ahí, rodeándome y dirigiendo a poderosos guerreros Atlesianos que me doblaban la edad.

—Weiss…

La capitán volteó a ver a Ruby, mirando duda y miedo en su rostro.

—¿Me vas a entregar al Ejército Real?

—No lo haré.

—Es tu trabajo.

—Era mi trabajo, ya no lo es. Lo que pase con ellos o lo que estén buscando con los ojos plateados no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Fui expulsada de Atlas. Me arrancaron mi rango y la vida que tenía. ¿Por qué debería tenerles lealtad?

—Tienes razón. Entonces… ¿Te quedarás aquí?

Weiss miró esos ojos color plata una vez más; a la luz del fuego adquirían un tono interesante. Recordó de nuevo las palabras de Bruno y la situación en el bosque. En circunstancias normales no se hubiese acercado para nada a un lobo, pero sabiendo que la criatura era Ruby no pudo evitar hacerlo. Recordó también el abrazo y la sensación de calidez que le otorgó.

Weiss Schnee siempre había vivido para ella nada más. Para ella y para su reino; para la gente, para sus soldados y para su padre. Siempre tuvo la obligación de proteger a las personas, pero nunca tuvo la -necesidad- de proteger a alguien en particular y eso había cambiado desde el día anterior que había visto a Ruby. La chica le había sentir fuerte, útil y necesitada. Eran sensaciones totalmente nuevas para ella, pero debía irse por seguridad de ambas pues los sueños de Jacques Schnee comenzaban a tomar sentido y ahora la capitán estaba totalmente convencida de que la figura vestida de blanco que su padre vio en el sueño traicionándole junto al lobo era nada más y nada menos que ella.

Sabía que Jacques era un ser de corazón perverso, pero el saberse traidora le pesaba en el corazón.

—No, no puedo interrumpir tu vida por tanto tiempo. Además, no es seguro que estés con una exiliada del Ejército Real.

—Weiss…

Ruby había agachado la cabeza mientras sus manos jugaban con el dobladillo de la roja capa que le servía de abrigo.

—La primera vez que me transformé en… esto, fue cuando tenía la escasa edad de 10 años. Cuando eso pasó fue poco después de que Yang y papá murieron así que nunca tuve a alguien que cuidara de mí. Tuve que caminar entre la soledad del bosque sin nada en el cuerpo al acecho de grimms, bandidos y soldados. El que me hayas cuidado tras transformarme es algo muy lindo, pero si entorpezco tus planes y quieres marcharte no hay nada que pueda hacer. Gracias por haberte quedado aquí, aunque haya sido poco tiempo…

Weiss se quedó sin palabras que decir, solo mirándole mientras la otra chica mantenía la cabeza agachada. Ruby no se atrevía a levantar el rostro sabiendo que se estaba sincerando con una persona a la que posiblemente su pasado no tan amable no le interesaba por completo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba confesando entre palabras que la ausencia de la capitán le iba a doler aun si tenían poco tiempo de conocerse. Realmente iba a dolerle.

—No me iré entonces. Pero no me quedaré en vano.

—¡Sí! ¡Me alegra que te quedes, Weiss! —chilló la ojiplateada con alegría para luego lanzarse a abrazar a Weiss, quien solo se quedó quieta sin saber cómo reaccionar. El contacto físico era demasiado extraño para ella y Ruby parecía estar más que acostumbrada a ello.

Bueno ¿Qué tanto era devolver un simple abrazo?

Así que lo hizo, rodeando a Ruby con sus brazos en un abrazo protector, sorprendiéndose a si misma por su acción mientras una sensación cálida se hacía presente en su pecho.

Weiss se estaba encariñando con Ruby Rose, por muy aniñada y desesperante que la chica pudiese ser. Suspiró, aceptando que quizá la chica lobo no le desagradaba del todo.

—No te emociones tanto, Ruby. Dije que no me quedaría en vano. Sin embargo, debes de saber que vamos a tener que estarnos moviendo constantemente.

—¿Eh? —se sorprendió Ruby y se separó un poco para luego romper el abrazo con la capitán.

—Entrenaremos militarmente. Quizá si aumentas tu fuerza, puedas controlar tus transformaciones mejor. Aparte de eso te sugiero que no te acostumbres a este lugar, pues si te están buscando por tener ojos plateados vamos a tener que movernos de aquí inevitablemente.

—Lo haré. Pero, Weiss…

—¿Hmm?

—Abandonaré este hogar si así lo deseas por mi seguridad, pero quiero involucrarme más en encontrar y cuidar a humanos y faunos inocentes.

Weiss recordó a su hermano Whitley por un momento. Siempre tan pasivo-agresivo y dispuesto a complacer los deseos de Jacques. No le sorprendería saber que ya lleva víctimas inocentes entre sus asesinatos.

—Entonces tenemos mucho camino que recorrer, Ruby. Tomaremos unos días de entrenamiento aquí y luego nos iremos.

—¡Gracias Weiss, de verdad!

Ruby se sintió nuevamente con la necesidad de lanzarse a los brazos de la capitán como en la ocasión anterior. Sin embargo fue detenida con una simple mirada gélida de Weiss.

—No me desagradan tus abrazos, pero no seas tan impulsiva.

—Lo siento, Weiss… —Ruby se quedó pensativa por un momento— Te he contado mi vida pero realmente ahora quiero saber de ti. Sé que eres la hija del rey Schnee y que fuiste princesa y capitán, pero nada más.

Weiss suspiró y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba fijamente el fuego. Recordó que el detalle de las ordenes de Jacques debía esconderlo por seguridad de Ruby y de ella misma por lo que mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera la chica lobo era lo mejor. No se sentía capaz de mentirle mirándole a los ojos.

—Nací y crecí con una familia conformada por 2 hermanos: Winter y Whitley. Winter al ser la mayor era la heredera al trono así que Whitley y yo nos convertimos en capitanes. La situación familiar nunca fue muy buena, honestamente yo consideraba a Klein, mi mayordomo, como un padre más que al rey Schnee. Tras la muerte de mi madre todo se volvió peor: la familia que conocía se convirtió en algo peor. Mi hermana terminó huyendo con un bandido de una tribu de Mistral buscando sus propio destino, dejándome sola y a expensas del horrible carácter de mi padre.

—Una familia frágil.

—No, Ruby. Más bien yo diría que era una familia rota como cristal quebrado.

Weiss por instinto se llevó la mano a su rostro, delineando su propia cicatriz del ojo dándose cuenta de que la misma ya estaba comenzando a sanar. Recordó ese momento donde tras su fracaso Jacques le había hecho daño y comenzó a tiritar, luchando para no llorar. Ruby solo le observaba atentamente.

—¿Cicatriz de batalla?

—Recordatorio de fracaso. Es la forma en la que tuvo Jacques Schnee para castigarme hace días por un fracaso en mi expedición militar en Argus. Le he dedicado tanto a mi familia, a Atlas y… solo le bastó una derrota para marcarme como un peón cualquiera.

—Weiss…

Ahora era Ruby la que tenía la necesidad de estrechar entre sus brazos a una Weiss que parecía tan insegura e indefensa. La ojiplateada pensó en ese momento en todo lo que Weiss le había dicho y había tomado su elección: sería para la capitán la mejor familia que pudiese tener. Lentamente se fue acercando a la albina una vez más, tomando sin permiso ni cuidado el rostro de la contraria, delineando con su pulgar la cicatriz del ojo de la mayor y mirándole con cariño.

—Nos conocemos de poco pero sé que eres especial. No puedo igualar a tu familia ni a los lujos que tenías, pero puedo darte el cariño que no tuviste. Déjame hacerlo…

Finalmente las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Weiss Schnee. Ruby solo atinó a secar las lágrimas de la capitán con sus pulgares para luego acercarse y dejar un beso en la cicatriz.

—Te hace ver imponente y feroz. No deberías lamentarte por tenerla.

—Eres una idiota. Pero tienes razón. Así mismo yo seré la mejor compañía y entrenadora que tengas, tenlo por seguro.

No supieron en que momento dejaron de hablar. Ruby solo atinó a acurrucarse junto al cálido cuerpo de la capitán en el sofá mientras miraba como los últimos pedazos de madera se consumían con el fuego de la chimenea.

—Tengo sueño, Weiss…

—Anda a tu cama, tonta.

Weiss tampoco puso mucha resistencia en que Ruby se acercara a ella a pesar de sus palabras. Dudó por un segundo pero finalmente la abrazó con uno de sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros.

De ese modo la noche terminaba y ambas cayeron dormidas.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Ruby se despertó mucho más temprano. Le sorprendió la posición tan incómoda en la que estaba hasta que recordó como se había quedado dormida junto a la capitán Schnee y aunque al principio se negó a levantarse por no querer abandonar el calor de su acompañante, sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Miró las brasas en la chimenea y decidió tomar un par de leños y reavivar el fuego. Tras hacerlo y devolverle la calidez a la habitación de estar, volteó a ver a Weiss una vez más. La peliblanca dormía con un rostro tranquilo y aunque al principio pensó en despertarla, desistió de la idea al verla descansando.

—Se siente tan extraño no poderle quitar la mirada de encima… — susurró Ruby para sí. No era cualquier ex capitán del ejército Atlesiano, era una Schnee y aunque sabía que estar bajo la protección de ella era un imán de problemas tampoco se sentía con el corazón para decirle que se marchara. Menos todavía sabiendo su historial familiar.

Le siguió observando con cuidado, en especial la cicatriz que adornaba el rostro de la chica. Ruby siempre se recordó a sí misma como una niña a la que no le importó establecer lazos con los demás pero con Weiss todo comenzaba a sentirse diferente. Siempre tuvo afecto familiar, por lo que no entendía la necesidad que tenía de ser protegida y querida por alguien que no fuese su familia. Se sentó en el sofá de nueva cuenta cuando el fuego de la chimenea se reavivó y observó con detalle el rostro de la albina y una idea se hizo presente en su mente.

"Es muy bonita".

Finalmente Weiss abandonó el mundo de los sueños para despertar debido a la posición incómoda en la que se encontraba tan solo para observar a Ruby mirándole fijamente.

—¿Qué me estás viendo, idiota?

—Antes que nada, buenos días.

—No estoy de humor. Dormí pésimo…

—Deberías de ir a la cama a dormir.

—Hace demasiado frío en la habitación a esta hora.

—Puedo acompañarte si quieres.

—Ni lo pienses. Iré yo sola. Despiértame en unas horas.

Seguido de eso Weiss se levantó y tras acariciar sin ganas el cabello de Ruby, continuó su camino hacia la habitación asignada. Ya dentro de esta se descalzó y se tiró a la cama tratando de dormir un rato pero por más que se acomodó no podía hacerlo. No extrañaba el calor de la chimenea, extrañaba algo más pero no quería aceptarlo.

"Ruby…"

Mientras tanto la aludida se encontraba en la cocina haciendo una rutina de limpieza y preparación de alimentos, misma que completó tras un rato. Finalmente se echó al sofá cansada por las actividades, dispuesta a descansar pero a pesar del calor que le ofrecía la chimenea sentía que le faltaba algo más.

"Extraño a Weiss…"

Afuera nevaba ese día. Últimamente los días se volvían más fríos y las tormentas de nieve eran más frecuentes conforme el invierno se acercaba. Por tanto supuso que ese día no harían nada, ni siquiera el entrenamiento que Weiss le había sugerido un día antes y eso la desanimó un poco. Realmente quería volverse fuerte y no ser una amenaza para la capitán. Quería demostrarle que a pesar de ser una adolescente podía comportarse y ser de ayuda. O quizá quería pasar tiempo con la albina. Sus reacciones las sabía Ruby ya, pero el por qué no lo sabía y tampoco quiso darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Tras un rato se aburrió y decidió salir a recoger un poco de leña para seguir manteniendo el calor de la casa. Ruby observó los copos de nieve caer y así mismo escucho a lo lejos el sonido de un carro de guerra, cosa demasiado extraña para esa parte del bosque debido a lo internada que estaba su morada entre la vegetación y nieve.

Con curiosidad la chica de ojos plateados corrió entre la nieve, alejándose unos cuántos metros de su hogar. Se detuvo tras correr y se refugió detrás de un árbol para observar un campamento Atlesiano a punto de ser instalado muy cerca de su hogar. Pensó en correr a avisarle inmediatamente a Weiss pero intentando regresar pisó una trampa que había sido colocada en el perímetro, la cual le atrapó y provocó que Ruby gritara de dolor y los soldados de esa manera se alertaron de su presencia. Fue tomada con brusquedad por un soldado imponente y lanzada a la nieve, misma que se tiñó de rojo producto de la sangre que emanaba del tobillo lastimado de Ruby.

—¡Suéltame!

—Tenemos una presa de ojos plateados, chicos. —el grandulón habló a sus compañeros, mismos que lo voltearon a ver con asombro.

—Parece coincidir con la descripción que nos dieron hace días de la chica que mató a todo un escuadrón.

—Ahora es de nosotros. Y llevaré su cabeza al rey Schnee para que finalmente me reconozca como capitán.

—Cardin —habló otro soldado a medida que se acercaba. —¿Qué hago con ella?

—Amárrala, Russel. La llevaremos a Atlas con nosotros.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, Weiss se cansó de intentar dormir por lo que se levantó de la cama, se calzó las botas de nueva cuenta así como la armadura y envainó a Myrtenaster, saliendo de la habitación. Sin embargo recorrió la sala de estar y la cocina sin encontrar rastros de la ojiplateada. Preocupada salió de la casa, encontrando un par de leños tirados entre la nieve y unas pisadas que daban hacia el bosque, las cuales se apresuró en recorrer.

"Ruby, pequeña tonta. Espero que no estés en problemas".

Tras correr un poco, los ruidos del campamento alertaron a Weiss. Logró visualizarlos aun desmontando las tiendas de campaña y escuchó un par de risas y unos gimoteos de sufrimiento conforme se acercaba.

Ahí en medio del campamento estaba Ruby siendo pateada en el suelo por otro soldado de nombre Sky Lark mientras Cardin Winchester se limitaba a mirar. Weiss lo conocía, era un soldado que la había acompañado a Argus en la batalla por defender la frontera y que tras el regreso a la capital no lo contactó más. Cardin nunca le dio confianza, pues la capitán sabía que el joven Winchester anhelaba su puesto y que se mantenía junto a ella solo por poder.

Bueno, era momento de demostrarle su fuerza una vez más.

Weiss invocó un par de glifos de fuego con Myrtenaster, los cuales se hicieron presentes y deshicieron las tiendas de campaña. Cardin solo volteó sorprendido hacia la fuente de un poder que él ya conocía de memoria.

—Veo que la capitán Schnee finalmente ha querido dejar de ser una traidora y unirse a nosotros de nueva cuenta.

Weiss solo lo miraba con rabia.

—Suelta a Ruby. Ahora.

—Oh, no. Eso pudo ser antes, Schnee, pero no obedezco más tus órdenes.

—Si no tengo más remedio que obligarte a dejarla ir, así será.

Weiss inmediatamente se lanzó con Myrtenaster dispuesta a atacar a Cardin pero la espada corta de Dove Bronzewing la detuvo.

—No dejaré que dañes a mi capitán.

—Entonces morirás con él, Bronzewing…

Weiss tras ver su golpe bloqueado, decidió atacar de nueva cuenta a Dove, desarmándolo y golpeándolo en la mandíbula. Dove cayó de esta manera al suelo, golpeándose la nuca con una piedra y muriendo de esa forma. Inmediatamente Sky y Russel la atacaron, pero con facilidad Weiss pudo hacerle frente debido a su habilidad en combate. Con un par de golpes le bastó para dejarlos fuera de combate y finalmente los atravesó a ambos con su espada, matándolos ante la mirada de Cardin, quien preparó su mazo para atacarla.

—¡Eres una perra traidora! ¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto!

—Habla tu rencor y tu envidia, Cardin. Qué desagradable eres.

—¡Cállate! En cada campaña siempre estuve detrás de ti esperando el momento en el que pudiera quedarme con tu puesto de capitán. No sé que diablos sea esa cosa que ha adquirido la figura de una niña indefensa pero si sus ojos plateados son la clave para que Su Majestad me tenga en alta estima… ¡Entonces no voy a dudar en llevarla conmigo!

Inmediatamente Cardin asestó un golpe hacia Weiss, mismo que ella detuvo gracias a Myrtenaster. De ese modo se enfrascaron en una pelea donde ninguno de los 2 le quería dar tregua al otro. Weiss alternaba entre golpes secos y estocadas con Myrtenaster mientras Cardin buscaba aplastarle la cabeza con su mazo. Ruby a lo lejos solo los veía pelear mientras intentaba levantarse sin éxito, sabiendo que las patadas de Dove y la herida de su tobillo le habían drenado sus fuerzas por completo.

—Weiss…

La aludida escuchó la débil voz, volteando y viendo a Ruby amarrada a una estaca y tirada en la nieve.

—¡Ruby! ¡Voy por ti!

—¡No vas a ir por nadie! —bramó Cardin, dándole un golpe que terminó lanzando a Weiss unos metros para luego caer al suelo. Winchester caminó hacia ella, preparando su arma para otro golpe—. ¡No me vas a quitar mi gloria! ¡Tampoco mi poder!

—Te voy a quitar mucho más que eso…

Weiss estando en el suelo se arrastró un poco para tomar a Myrtenaster una vez más y cuando Cardin se acercó lo suficiente, con una patada lo derrumbó y la capitán aprovechó para levantarse y de esa manera tenerlo a su merced.

—Se acabó, Winchester.

—Vete al infierno, Schnee.

La albina lo miró con coraje. Ella nunca había sido partidaria de arrebatarle la vida a las personas de su propio ejército, pero en esa ocasión era necesario. Si ella dejaba viva a Cardin, sabía que el soldado regresaría con más soldados para hacerle frente y estando tan cerca de ese lugar la cabaña de Ruby, el permitir que supieran su ubicación era un lujo que no podía darse.

—En el infierno te veré entonces.

Seguido de eso y con pesar le cortó la garganta, dejando que la sangre de Cardin se derramara y manchara de sangre la blanca nieve. Suspiró con fastidio y se dio la media vuelta, corriendo hacia Ruby y tomándola del rostro, acariciándole con cariño y preocupación.

—Viniste por mí, Weiss…

—Eres una idiota, pero no podría abandonarte nunca.

Finalmente Ruby sucumbió al desmayo por su cansancio. Weiss solo la miró mientras los sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta como para dejarla desprotegida? Si bien había sido culpa de igual manera de la ojiplateada por salir de la cabaña sin protección, Weiss se culpaba a sí misma por haber dejado que su cansancio personal pudiese mucho más. Había muchas cuestiones equivocadas en lo mismo, pero eran pensamientos que ella no podía cambiar.

La capitán miró alrededor con preocupación de que fuesen a ser descubiertas, por lo que se levantó con Ruby entre sus brazos y caminó a través de la nieve de vuelta a la cabaña. Tenían que idear un plan, tenían que abandonar ese lugar y tenían que hacer frente a que más soldados fuesen a llegar por ellas dispuestos a matarlas por tener un destino que nadie les preguntó si querían tener.

"Lo siento por dejarte sola, Ruby. Es algo que tardaré en perdonarme".


End file.
